Realizations
by aglowingstar
Summary: Is there something between Draco and Hermione? And what will Ron and Harry do about it? Reposted Please, please read and review! :


_Realizations_

__

__"Psst... Harry," a voice whispered from beside him, "what's up with Hermione?" Harry looked over to see his best friend, Ron, looking at him with a concern filled face. Harry looked over to see her holding her cheek in her hand, staring at the side of the room where the Slytherin students sat. 

"What the... I don't know... hey, Hermione." Harry whispered softly. 

"Yeah?" she said, startled. Her eyes turned to Harry and Ron. "What do you need?" 

"We just want to know what is going on with you? Every class we have with the Slytherins is a zone-out session for you. What's up?" Ron asked inquisitively. 

"What? Nothing! I don't have any idea what you are talking about..." Hermione shot back defensively. 

"Geez... chill out, 'Mione... We were just wondering! If you say there isn't anything wrong, we believe you. Right, Ron?" Harry said, shooting a look at Ron. 

"Yeah... we believe you... sorry, Hermione." Ron said, understanding that he and Harry would have a plan later. By that time, Professor McGonagall was shooting them a very nasty look and was almost ready to transfigure them all to frogs. That was enough to silence Ron and Harry... for the moment. 

--------------------------------------At Dinner----------------------------------- 

As Harry finished off his pumpkin juice and stood up to go to the common room, Ron grabbed his robes from next to him. 

"Harry, we _have_ to figure out what is wrong with Hermione. She's acting nuts! Look at her!" Ron gestured to Hermione. She was staring at the Slytherin table, with a glazed look in her eyes. 

"You're right, Ron. Something is _definitely_ going on. Come on, let's go to the common room and think about it." Harry stood up and waved good-bye to a zoning Hermione, who of course didn't notice. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs slowly, full from a delicious dinner. 

"What could it be? I mean, it's like she's... in love with one of them!" Ron exclaimed. 

"In love? With a Slytherin? Hermione? Are you crazy? No way... she can't be. Can she?" Harry looked at Ron as they stopped dead on the stairwell. Ron shrugged, with a doubtful look on his face. 

--------------------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------ 

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked to their Herbology class, they noticed Malfoy and his two oafs, Crabbe and Goyle heading right in their direction. 

"Ugh... look who's coming..." Harry said disgustingly. 

"Great, just what I needed to cheer up my day!" Ron said sarcastically, who had just failed a Divination test. The three Slytherins headed straight for them and made no move to step aside so they could pass each other peacefully. The two groups stopped in front of each other, with Malfoy and Hermione in the middle, facing each other. As Harry prepared for Draco to say something nasty about mudbloods or Hermione, he did something that surprised them all. He stepped aside, pushing Goyle sideways and held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion and said, "After you, Hermione." It was the first time any of them had ever heard him call her by anything but Granger or mudblood. He smiled sincerely. Ron and Harry stood in openmouthed surprise. Hermione turned a violent shade of red and managed to smile. 

"Thank you, Draco." She walked by without saying anything to Harry or Ron. Draco watched Hermione as she hurried away. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Let's go, guys." He walked away without explaining himself. Harry gaped after him, then turned to Ron. 

"What the heck was that about? That was the oddest thing I have ever seen." Harry said in disbelief. 

"I have no idea. Something is most definitely going on with her and Malfoy. And we are going to find out about it. I don't care if she wants to tell or not, she will," Ron said in a demanding tone, "let's get to Herbology before we are counted absent." Harry nodded and started walking, still looking back in utter disbelief. 

----------------------------- 8:30 pm------------------------------ 

Hermione walked through the hallways from the library, holding a book. The incident with Draco was still in the back of her mind. She jumped slightly as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and there he was. Draco. He was wearing a black sweater with the Slytherin emblem on it, with dark dress slacks. His blonde hair was hanging loose, with no gel in it. He looked particularly handsome with the dim light shining on his face. 

"Hello, Hermione. I guess you noticed that my feelings have toward you have... changed." he said softly. 

"Yes, well, that incident in the hallway was quite strange... you didn't call me mudblood." she said coldly. Even though she was obviously attracted to him, she wasn't going to let him off that easily. 

"Hermione, I know that you and I have not gotten along in the past. I truly apologize for that. I cannot help the way I was raised. Part of the way I acted was my father. But I take most of the blame. It was mostly my stubbornness that wouldn't let me admit that I have always really liked you, in the back of my mind." Hermione was speechless, but opened her mouth to say something anyhow. However, Draco silenced her by putting a single finger to her lips. "I have always had feelings for you, ever since I met you. I just was too stubborn and stupid to realize it. Now, though, I regret that I didn't tell you before. We've gone through four school years hating each other, when we could have had something wonderful. You are sweet, smart, kind, and beautiful. I want us to have that something now. Would you give me a chance, Hermione?" Draco's pale face reddened a little with the confession. Hermione's face broke out into a glowing smile, and she took his hand that was hanging at his side. 

"I will give you that chance, Draco. I really believe we could be something wonderful." Hermione said as she rubbed his hand gently with her thumb. Draco smiled and pulled her close. He put his free hand on her cheek and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him, feeling three years of emotion fill her heart. 

"Until tomorrow, Hermione." He lifted the hand he was holding slowly and kissed it. She smiled sweetly at this gesture. 

"Good-night, Draco," she said as she squeezed his hand softly, "until tomorrow." He turned and headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room, and she went in the direction of Gryffindor's. As soon as she rounded a corner up ahead, she leaned with her back against the wall and sighed deeply. She felt so satisfied, yet so worried at the same time. What would Harry and Ron say? 

----------------------------Five Minutes Later--------------------------- 

Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady and stepped through the door to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire, no doubt waiting for her. 

"Hermione Granger... where have you been?" Ron asked, staring her down. 

"I... In... the library. I needed to get this book." she stuttered, holding it out. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you were just in the library." Ron shot back. 

"I was!" Hermione lied. 

"Look, Hermione, we know something is going on with you and Draco. There is no use trying to hide it. Besides, you are a terrible liar. You should see your eyes." Harry chimed in. 

"No." she said, not meeting either of their eyes. Harry crossed to her and pushed her chin up so her eyes stared directly into his. 

"Tell us the truth, Hermione. We are supposedly your best friends. You have to confide in us. Please." Harry pleaded as his eyes bore into hers. 

"All right, all right, I'll tell you. But please, guys, don't make fun of me, don't hassle me, and don't disown me." She began. 

"Oh my gosh... it is true!" Ron yelped. 

"Ronald Weasley. You are not helping the situation at all." Harry said in a disproving tone. 

"Sorry." he murmured. 

"Anyway, as I was saying," Hermione continued, "I don't want you two to hate me. If you want the truth, though, you have to take it as it is." she said in a tone that made them listen. 

"Okay, we're listening." Ron said. 

"Here goes. Here lately I have been noticing that Draco has been maturing. He isn't as obnoxious anymore, and he has grown much more attractive. That is why I was always spacing out in all of our shared classes. I caught him looking at me a couple times, but I wasn't sure exactly why. The incident today on the way to Herbology told me that my thoughts were true. He _did _feel the same way about me. I was going to wait to talk to him though, so I could consult with you two first, but on my way back to the library, we met in the hallway and he confessed everything. That he acted the way he did because of his dad, but mostly because he was too stubborn and immature to realize that he really had feelings for me. He apologized and asked me for a chance. I said yes, he could have a chance. Then, he kissed me. I knew then that I had so many feelings for him for the past four years that were just penned up inside me. I know you two hate him, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I want your support. I really and honestly do." Hermione took a deep breath when she was done, waiting for their responses. 

"Wow, 'Mione. I had no idea you ever felt that way." Harry said in amazement. 

"Me either. I guess if you really like him, we should support you." Ron said, hardly believing the words he was saying. 

"I agree. You are our best friend and whatever you think is best for yourself and... for Draco," he said with just a little difficulty, "you should go with. Follow your heart, Hermione. We're with you all the way. Right, Ron?" Harry said with a genuine smile. 

"Right." Ron smiled. 

"Oh, you guys are the best!" Hermione exclaimed and wrapped her arms around their necks affectionately. "I could never, ever ask for better friends! Good night, see you in the morning." she grinned and ran up to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at each other, still in shock. 

"Well, Ron, I guess there really is nothing we can do. Hermione is smart, and she knows right from wrong. If she feels this thing with Malfoy is true and right in her heart, she must be right." Harry said. 

"Yes, Harry, I agree. I think we should try to make peace with Draco. And even Crabbe and Goyle. It would be easiest for Hermione. You think?" 

"Yes. Tomorrow is a new day. That's when we will make peace with them. He should be willing, if he cares for Hermione that much." Harry replied. 

"I hope so. I really do." Ron said softly. 

----------------------------------After Potions, the next day------------------------------------ 

Harry and Ron walked out of Snape's classroom to see Hermione and Draco talking and smiling. Harry glanced at Ron, as if to say, "Here goes nothing." Ron nodded and started to walk over to them. Harry followed. 

"Draco, look. If you and Hermione are going to be together, then we have to make peace. I know that we have never gotten along, but we have to now, for Hermione's sake. Do you agree?" Harry said. 

"I agree. Hermione means a lot to me, she really does. I want to do everything I can to make things easiest for not only us, but especially her." Draco held out his hand. Harry shook it first, then Ron. Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing behind Draco, stepped out and shook hands with Ron and Harry also. Hermione looked on with tears in her eyes. 

"You guys. I can't believe you are doing this for me. It means so much that you would put your feud behind you so I can be happy. You all have no idea how much this means. I am so glad to know that I am this important to you," she said, as a single tear ran down her cheek, "thank you so much." she touched Harry's arm lightly, because she knew that this was the hardest for him. Harry smiled genuinely. Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her to face him. He gently wiped her tear away. 

"You are one of the most amazing people I know, and I will always be here for you. Harry, Ron, and I can easily work out our differences. We are willing to do that." he kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Harry and Ron couldn't help but smile at this gesture. 

"Draco, you better take care of her." Ron said seriously, and Harry nodded his agreement. 

"I will, don't worry. And I know you will too," Draco replied, "Hermione, would you like to go out to the garden? The flowers are really pretty right now." 

"Sure." she said, as she looked at Harry and Ron for approval. They nodded. 

"Well, we better get going. I have a lot of homework to do." Harry said, pulling Ron away. 

"Yeah, me too." Ron said. 

"Thank you again. You two are the best friends anyone could ask for." Hermione said. Ron and Harry smiled and turned and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Draco wrapped Hermione in a hug and they headed out to the garden. 


End file.
